THe true Akatsuki
by Dangetsu
Summary: Ichigo is transported to another dimension and Naruto is kicked out of the leaf village and finds Saskue together the 3 will make a better Akatsuki while Pein makes the fake one maybe Overpowered charachters
1. Chapter 1

**Totally different Akatsuki Exiled Naruto**

**A/N please ignore some spelling errors accident **

In the beginning Naruto was kicked out of his village, exiled and then hunted by his friends or at least who he thought were friends. Thy simply used him as a weapon that was until his long lost cousin came along. His Name was Takashi it didn't help that he had huge Chakra reserves like naruto, No that would be to good, his uncle was also from the uchiha clan so he also has the shargin. well anyways everyone saw that Takashi was better so they didn't need naruto especially because he caged the nine tailed beast. They said he was just a danger to the village and a liability so they sent him on his way right after he came back from his training with jiraiya for two years. Its funny even his sensei thought they were right except he was more sincere

So now he is walking down a road in the middle of the forest. not even he knows where he is .

That is where he found them and this is where the akatsuki began.

LINE BREAK

Ichigo just performed his final getsuga tenshou. But what zangetsu just told him seconds after he used it was much worse than what he originally expected to happen. He wouldn't lose his powers in fact they would go up. No, Ichigo would be transported to another dimension where he couldn't come home. He said he would do anything to stop aizen and keep his friends and family safe and now he is taking the consequence. He picked up the last remain of the traitor Aizen The Hougyoku he figured he would take it with him too keep it out of harms way.

¨ Goodbye "was the last word he said before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Ichigo awoke some time later looking up at the trees of some place he's never seen before with a Guy in a white shirt, Black pants, and a odd looking belt carrying a sword on the back of his hip. He also had a spiky hair

"um Hi "Ichigo said

"Hello the guy said he was probably a teenager like himself ichigo would say maybe sixteen, seventeen

"My name is sasuke uchiha"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Sasuke what are you doing here and who is the new guy "

And thats how the Akatsuki started

A couple of years later

Naruto was now the leader of the Akatsuki. A Group of people who want peace but wont go to extreme drastic measures to do it they simply kill missing nin and collect rewards for bad people from the Bingo Book. Not people like Kakashi

Of course they are all in the bingo book. Some of the highest in terms of payment

There wardrobe consisted of Black cloaks with Blood red clouds on it underneath it the regular outfits naruto with his orange jumpsuit, Sasuke with his shirt pants and belt Ichigos out was different instead of the shikasu he usually wore he wore the standard leaf ninja jonin outfit but in all black with Zangetsu on his back.

There was only those three in the akatsuki organization. But that was more than enough to take on multiple hidden villages and come out unscathed . they all worked together there camaraderie was great. They even lived together they see each other as brothers. They also had nicknames that they were given in fear by their enemies and other villages

Ichigo the brother of the moon. he was simply scary always scowling he carried a huge sword that was the same size as him and when he fought he looked like he wasn't even trying like the other brothers also had such great speed for such a huge blade. And it may just be a myth but they said that his eyes could change colors Like the shargin no one knows what it did but its said that once you see it you were already dead.

No one knows where his name came from but a few who have heard him use his swords name.

Then there was sasuke the brother of the shargin. Obviously due to the shargin he had.

sasuke was the most silent and possibly the deadliest brother most of all and very skilled with a sword enough to match ichigo. Due to ichigo training him for a year in the way of the sword and him training him in genjutsu and ninjutsu in return. sasuke was also just naturally quiet. he wasn't like ichigo who was fast and powerful he was also powerful , or as much of a hard head as naruto who could be mistaken for inhuman. That guy was like a walking tank.

And Last there was Naruto the demon Brother. He was possibly the most viscous person on earth when in a true battle. He also had one Hollow eye. I know what you're thinking how could he have a hollow eye if hollows only exist in Ichigos dimension. Well he used the hogyoku to the maximum. one time and turns out that was the only way to destroy it. He was Able to Boost Sasuke's and Naruto's Chakra levels so high along with his own spirit energy to unbelievable standards They could not be detected by anything now no sensors no ninja not even sensing jutsu. THey are basically immortal an unstoppable . Ichigo increased Sasuke's Shargin up to the point where you could not escape and he could take control of people and his shargin was unescape able unless you were Naruto who it didnt work on due to the Hollow eye and Ichigo who was a soul and since he had both eyes hollow you would end up casting it on yourself unless he let you.

And they were the Brothers of Dawn`


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was sitting upside down on the couch at his house, his feet resting against the backrest and his head off the edge.

"Im so bored" He whined

He then caught a book that was headed for his head at break neck speeds

"Read a book, pass the time" sasuke said as he read his book

"oh come on sasuke reading is only fun for you" Naruto whined

"I agree with Ichigo lets do something "

"oh lets go visit Garra he didn't ban us and with this new Akatsuki gang coming up we should worn them Naruto said grabbing him and his brothers cloaks

¨ Copy cat Douche Bag" Sasuke said as he caught the cloak thrown to him

"So how do you want to get there we can walk or i can take us there threw my gargantua "

ÿour choice sasuke i picked last time "Naruto said putting on his cloak

üm lets take the gargantua last time i checked these fakers were going after the tailed beat and since gaara is number one they will probably go after him"Sasuke said as he strapped his sword to his waist and ichigo put zangetsu on his back.

ök lets go"with that ichigo ripped open the portal and they all walked through

LAter

As they arrived in the sand village right outside the KazeKages buildings they were surrounded by ninja

"ïts the akatsuki kill them"one of the guards before there was another shout

"no these me are not the threat here GUys come with me"Gaara shouted from the doorstep they all walked in

Ichigo smirking

"why are you here" Gaara said to Naruto as the other two hung back leaning against the wall

"Ouch that was harsh we just came to warn you about those fakers who call themselves the akatsuki they say they started during the third shinobi wars but thats all it was a thought an idea it took us for them to actually form it and do more than just sit on there asses" Naruto said

"Okay but anyways you guys can't be here were on high alert in case they duo attack ok so you guys need to go"Gaara sad pushing them out before Ichigo created a portal and they all left

Line Break some time later

They all put the cloaks away

"Are you sure about this Naruto "Sasuke asked "YEs they need o be warned i don't hold petty grudges for things like that " Naruto responded as they walked the dirt road in their regular attire

"Well we need to move faster if you want to make it there by sunrise "Ichigo said

and got his response in the form of a nod then they all disappeared in there own ways of travel

NEXT MORNING

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she made her way to her office

'man i shouldn't have drunk that much. Ugh now on to boring old paper work why do i have to have so much' Tsunade thought as she reached the door she saw her trusted assistant Shizune

"Um Lady-Tsunade do you have a hangover again "

"Ha Ha well you see _ "Tsunade started to explain to the annoyed assistant as she opened the door but what she was about to say next died in her throat .

¨ Hey there Grandma…." a Certain blonde ninja said

"what the Naruto Shizune get the "tsunade started to say before she looked to shizune to see her on the floor unconscious thats when she saw who was with him.

Sasuke of the uchiha clan was sitting on the couch next to naruto looking like he didn't give a care in the world for what was happening right now

And the was a Boy or teenager with long orange hair that was about shoulder length hair that covered his right eye he also wore the standard ninja outfit but with all black and she could se the handle of a sword wrapped in cloth on his back.

Seeing as how she didn't know this person she decided to attack him first given the fact that he was standing in front of the door.

She charged at him with insane speeds but to the others she was moving kind of slow

Tsunade cocked her fist back ready to punch the orange haired man in the face only for it to be caught a couple of inches from her face and this shocked her because she put most of her strength into that hit and this was proven by the fact that the door and the wall outside of the door was blown away .

Ichigo then proceed to knee her in the gut with enough force to make her drop to a knee and went to the other side of naruto who was leaning against Tsunades desk sasuke to his right

And thats when the ANBU showed up along with everybodys most loved Ninja Takahashi.

¨ What is going on here "Kakashi said appearing in front of the Anbu to see Naruto and his two companions

"Naruto its been a long time"Takahashi said arrogantly

"Did you come back to get a another beat down and look you brought the missing member of team 7 and this funny looking orange here with you did you bring them here to help you because you know you can't win "takahashi said walking towards them well that was before he looked at sasuke and saw his sharingan activated. then he fell to the floor screaming in agony.

Thats enough Sasuke we don't want to kill the little asshole who knows this village my just need him" Ichigo said with a smirk

"Listen up i'm sure you have heard about the recent akatsuki threat if not you have now we came to warn you even if i do hate this place i won't let it burn without doing something about it naruto said

that was when some dumass decided to throw a kunai at his head as the turned to leave it was caught by naruto not even turning to see who threw it

"Your puny attacks couldn't even hurt us if you tried "with that they all disappeared in a burst of shunpo (A/N JUST IN CASE I FORGOT TO MENTION THE HOGYOKU ALSO GAVE THE TWO SOME SHINIGAMI TRAITS ALONG WITH SONIDO )

The ANBU immediately left to search for them but they wouldn't find a trace

lady Tsunade are you okay "Sakura said kneeling down next to Tsunade who still hasn't gotten up from that knee she got to the stomach

"I Lost"she said in shock

this was the first time tsunade lost in the matter of seconds in pure strenght

"I am now declaring war On Naruto and his petty followers! "Tsunade yelled in anger

(A/N OKAY IK IM OOC THE CHARACTERS ALOT BUT I DIDN'T WHO WOULD BE THE ENEMY AND IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN GO READ SOMETHING ELSE


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. StrikeExia the three of them are overpowered, others would say they have to much power but who wants a basic fighting story where the main character has a drive to become powerful to protect or defeat something and starts out weak as Shit . Also the Reaper Seal would work on everyone but ichigo since number one he is a soul two he is not really just a shinigami hes is a mixture of different beings ( you know hollow and soul reaper) **

**And while the seal would work on Naruto and Sasuke it would only work for a short amount of time if they paid no attention to it so it would only cancel out their powers for about a Day without them pushing their Chakra at it which would almost completely shatter it **

**Now on to the story **

THe three brothers are now sitting on the edge of a cliff One Meditating with his large Blade sitting in His lap another Reading a book on different jutsu and the other eating a huge bowl of ramen while looking out to the horizon

" Um Excuse me " the three heard before they all looked at the owner of the voice

It was sakura she had the look of annoyance and arrogance on her face but if you looked close enough you could tell she was hating all of them right now

" How did you find us" Ichigo asked gripping the handle of his blade

" the old lady down the road was talking about a set of delinquents up the road" A Familiar Voice of Kakashi said

" I told you she was looking at us disapprovingly " Sasuke Said putting his book down

" are you here to fight kakashi sensei " naruto asked

" Yes Tsunade-Sama has declared war on you so we are here to make this war or hunting as you could say quick and don't call me Sensei you dog you lost that title when you could do anything " Kakashi spat out the last part

which they all ignored " Okay wheres Takashi we all know he wouldn't miss out on a chance like this to kill his distant cousin" Ichigo said

"i'm Surprised you know who i am, but I shouldn't be i know that insignificant cousin of mine probably talked about me so much " Takashi said appearing in a puff of smoke and leaves

" Okay Asshole Naruto you can have the little bastard i will take the Copy cat Sasuke you can take you past crush " ichigo said smirking as he felt the glare he got

" Okay now go!" Naruto yelled as he shunpoed in front of takashi and kicked him hard enough in the stomach that he went far back to give him the room he needed to kick his ass

" I will show you true power" Naruto said walking over to Takashi who had just gotten up from the kick

WITH ICHIGO

"Okay he was a little to excited "Ichigo sweat dropped as he saw how fast naruto jumped into the fight

He then turned to Sasuke who was back pedaling while dodging sakuras strikes all with a smirk on his face.

" Guess that leaves me and-" Ichigo was then cut of

"FireBall Jutsu " Kakashi said as a huge gust of fire came at Ichigo

"Whoa you really are eager to what the hell is going on" Ichigo said to himself

he then batted the attack away with his hand and proceed to walk towards Kakashi

Kakashi then started to throw kunai at him which he blocked with his sword

He then stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and engaged Kakashi in a very fast taijutsu match.

'block-punch-left-right-kick-block- How does he keep up while looking like hes not even trying ' kakahi though as he was kept on the defence

"okay Copycat it is time for me to go but i want you to deliver this message to your Hokage " Ichigo said with a smirk as he caught his kick

"Tell her if she wanted a rematch she could have just asked " after he finished that sentence he pulled out the left arm that was behind his back since the beginning of the match To reveal his hand in a gun shaped motion with a red cero ball in front of it

"Goodbye" he said as it hit kakashi point blank in his face

' Ugh i was too arrogant to think that i could beat him with out my shargin' Kakashi thought as he landed next to his two students and looked up to see the 3 approaching them before he blacked out

5 Mins earlier Sasuke

" Hello Sakura i see you have gotten stronger "Sasuke said as he saw the whole in the ground from one of the strike he dodged a hit the ground

" Hell yah and it was to beat your ass " Suraka Yelled as she charged him only for him to disappear and her body to collapse on to the ground

"im sorry sakura i know that was A very short fight but i'm not in the mood to fight and sadly you don't hold a candle to me so come know " sasuke said as he got up and gripped her by the collar of her shirt and started to drag her to where a severely beaten Takashi was laying unconscious beaten to a pulp

' Dammit sakura Move " sakura thought but she couldn't move she heard about this technique when trained with lady Tsunade there was supposedly a nerve bundle that cut of all motor functions in the body so she would be stuck like this for a few hours she was dropped then sasuke put a finger to her forehead and she fell asleep as kakashi was sent flying right next to her

Later

The brothers of the Akatsuki all dropped the leaf ninja off at the gate before turning to leave as soon as the guards saw the red clouds they cowards in fear before sasuke smirked and they all disappeared.

Takashi was the first to wake out of the mini coma he was put into

he looked around and found that it was night and he was alone in his room he looked down and saw that most of his body was in a cast

"dammit im too weak to destroy that freaking brat! " He screamed anger

"i would do anything to get that power" he muttered

" Anything? " a Slimy voice said from the corner of the room

"Whos there " Takashi asked kinda scared like come on who would be when a strange guy is standing in the corner of your room

" Maybe you've heard of me most think im dead but in truth thats was all just a little scheme for me to get out of the spotlight….. My Name is Orochimaru!" Orochimaru said coming into the light just as a flash of lightning light up the room to show his one shargin eye….

**( SO WHAT DOES THIS MEAN HUH SORRY ABOUT THE FIGHT NSCENE ALSO BECAUSE I FREAKING SUCK AT THOSE BUT NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE HOW HE IS STILL ALIVE AND IF AND OR HOW AIZEN WILL FIT INTO THIS STORY? )**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

As we come to a village we see our favorite trio

the one with orange hair leaning against a wall while the one with black hair read a book on hidden jutsu and the blond was looking at a map.

"UGh were are we" Naruto yelled in aggravation while trying to read the map . he flipped it to the side

" Its upside down sir" A male voice came from behind naruto

He turned around to find a kid no he was more like a teenager

"he then bowed"

Hello my name is Minto and i am here to ask for you to train me and except me as part of

the brothers of steel and the form name Akatsuki. " the kid had a shaky voice like he expected us to just kill him

Naruto looked at ichigo and nodded

"Look at me " minto did as he was ordered then looked up into sasuke's eyes that had the shargi activated

" He has no other reason for being here" Sasuke informed the two

naruruto grinned

Well then Welcome MInto" Naruto said with a grin hugging the stunned minto

sorry guys about the short chapter but im going to alterate between thei and my Rwby fic so i will probably upload this weekand


	5. Chapter 5

" So minto where you from " Ichigo asked sitting on the porch of the food store that Naruto and sasuke went in minto sitting next to him

" i'm from this village, Its nicknamed yin and the village up the road is called yang" Minto said inspecting a kunai naruto had gave him hes never held a weapon like this before the only weapon he held was a kitchen knife and that was to cook

"why is that " Ichigo asked staring into the distance

"Oh because this is the meaner village and yang has a lot of nice people i don't know why i'm still here" minto muttered the last part to himself

" So who's picking on you " Ichigo asked out of the blue

"Wh-What makes you think i get picked on "Minto asked looking away

ÿour body is small and fragile your kinda short and your voice is high you make a perfect bullying victim"Ichigo said not even looking at him

"Well yeah i get bullied but since you will train me i will be able to fight back " Minto said shooting a fist into the air before he was hit in the back of the head by a box of ramen

Ÿes! And the first step to getting strong is to eat healthy and that starts off with 3 meals of ramen everyday "Naruto said with a huge grin

"Um naruto i dont think thats very he_ "Sasuke started to say byt was cut of by the loud yell of minto

thank you! I love ramen "

ooks like me and you are going to be best friends huh" Naruto said as he swung an arm around Mintos shoulder and they started walking away

"Uh He does know hes going the wrong way right ?"Ichigo sweatdropped as he asked sasuke

"No he will continue to be stupid "Sasuke said with a smirk

TIMESKIP

On a Island near the land of lightning we see our favorite trio and minto

"Do you guys have this island all to yourselves "Minto asked in awe

"What!"Naruto asked before laughing

"no THeres a hole village here¨ Sasuke satrianglesid

"Come on kid let's get you trained you can guard this village with the others

LINEBREAK

Minto was simply shocked for one reason

How did they keep this huge island off the map

they were walking through a forest when they came to a large village surrounded by walls so high that you would need a huge latter to see over

"welcome to the village hidden in Darkness"Naruto shouted with a huge smile as a sign seemed to drop out of no where that read

'Village hidden in Darkness'

Everyone sweat dropped at his act of comedy

"Where did the sign come from…"Minto trailed off

Small time skip

As they approached the entrance two huge metal doors that looked half cement

with two guards

One had a scar starting at his hairline through his right eye and ended at his jaw line (A/N Think of kenpachi's scar) he also had on a headband with a metal plate that had a triangle triskelion ( For what the triskelion looks like . /fdaa0c4133b3afed54c8946367b03ac3/tumblr_inline_ )

the other was a girl who had green hair and wore the headband around her arm

They didn't wear the regular shinobi and kunoichi outfit they had white cargo pants and a longsleeved ninja shirt that was white with flames at the bottom that were black and had on a red and black checkered flak jacket.

They both bowed

"Welcome back KikenKage. "They said

¨ Hey guys we'll be going in now " Ichigo said already halfway in the door

Time skip

after walking through the housing district and market place they threw away their cloaks said something about friendly fire

"so this is our training ground "Sasuke said looking Extremely pleased at the gaping mouth of Minto

there was a row of trees and to the left of that was a forest to the right was a desert and in the back you could see Snowy mountains

"Ok just a moment and well get started "

Naruto said as Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground

Then out of nowhere a kunai came flying at naruto and sasuke and ichigo

There reactions were all different

The kunai hit ichigo in the neck but there were sparks like steel hitting steel before it feel to the ground

Sasuke grabbed it out of the air and threw it back at the attacker and you could hear a distinctly female 'eep'

while naruto did a jutsu at blinding speeds which let his spiritual energy dominate his physical energy and it destroyed the kunai from the pressure before it got two feet close to him before he let up the jutsu

two girls then walked out of the woods part one with pink hair and pigtails. the other had long and blue hair tied into a ponytail

¨Ah just the girls i wanted to see "Sasuke said with a smile and the redhead glared at him

"Your throw almost took my hear of Sasuke -Nee " she said looking away

"Yah whatever you shouldn't have thrown it "

"I was just trying to keep your skills up ichi-O'Nee" the blue haired girl said

"Minto these girls are Yin and Yang And they will train you in TaiJutsu"

A/N Sorry guys and girls about it being like 3 months since my last update i've been having a bad case of writer's block but yeah and i'm thinking about just having an all out battle with the akatsuki in the next few chapters to get rid of them because the time line is way off right now with the akatsuki attacks and of course if i did kill them off i would make a new enemy whose actions i could kinda controll but he won't suck ass so review and tell me what you think i should do and i think i'm goin to need 1 oc so tell me who you want and what they look like

Name:

Hair:

Personality:

Fighting style :

Weapon:


End file.
